wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Borealna Tundra
(Drakkari) |Ustrój polityczny = Plemienny |Władca = Władca Kłów Hrak'kar |Język = Wspólny Tuskarrski Orczy Zandali Smoczy |Przynależność = niezależne |Wyznanie = Szamanizm }} Znajdująca się na południowo-zachodnim krańcu Northrend Borealna Tundra jest domem tuskarrów, lodowych trolli Drakkari oraz niebieskich smoków. Większość Borealnej Tundry pokrywa lód. Tuskarzy są najbardziej dominującym gatunkiem w krainie, jednak trzymają się blisko swoich osiedli, a podróżnicy mogą wędrować całymi dniami nie spotykając żywej duszy. Tuskarzy przede wszystkim interesują się rybactwem, polowaniem na wieloryby i ochroną swych wiosek. Nieustannie ścierają się z trollami Drakkari, a nawet z zastępami nerubian, z którymi walczą z wielką zaciętością, unikając jednak starcia bez wyraźnego powodu. Drakkari wędrują po Tundrze, jednak czynią to w małych oddziałach lub wręcz samotnie przemierzając pustkowia. Nie zbudowali tu sobie miasta, lecz mają kilka obozów, na tyle małych, że nawet nie nadano im nazw. Od czasu do czasu nękają tuskarrów, jednak ci nie pozostają im dłużni. W niewielkich grupach można spotkać tu również nerubian, szczególnie na północnym wschodzie krainy, oraz nagi na południu, wokół Ruin Riplash. Nierzadko na niebie można dostrzec niebieskie smoki, które zapuszczają się na te tereny ze swojej wyspy Coldarry. W krainie sporo jest również zwiadowców Plagi. Borealna Tundra nie jest ważną częścią Northrend. Jest zbyt odizolowana i jałowa, by stanowić obiekt pożądania, a rozbudowana linia brzegowa jest niemożliwa do obrony. Tuskarzy cenią sobie właśnie długie wybrzeża, a nagi z Ruin Riplash mogą z daleka obserwować, co się dzieje na oceanie na południu. Drakkari polują na tych terenach, bo łatwo tu o łup, gdyż zwierzyna nie ma się gdzie schować. Reszta ras raczej trzyma się wschodnich rubieży kontynentu, preferując bardziej zalesione krainy. Obie główne frakcje wzniosły w Borealnej Tundrze swoje bazy, a kraina jest przedmiotem nieustannego sporu między nimi. Dzięki żółwiej łodzi odpływającej z Unu'pe i po przesiadce w położonym na Smoczym Cmentarzysku Porcie Mo'aki można dostać się do drugiej strefy startowej w Northrend, Wyjącego Fiordu. Murloki w krainie są dosyć nietypowe, w porównaniu do swych agresywnych kuzynów z pozostałych kontynentów, gdyż potrafią mówić i są względnie przyjaźnie nastawione. Po wykonaniu kilku zadań dla D.E.H.T.A. można nawet z nimi handlować i naprawiać ekwipunek. Oferują one również zadania związane ze skażonym obozem ich pobratymców położonym w pobliskiej zatoczce. Historia Sądząc po architekturze w krainie, pierwsi w Borealnej Tundrze byli nerubianie. Jednakże zabudowania te mogły być częścią podziemnego królestwa Azjol-Nerub, które zostały wyniesione na powierzchnię na przykład na skutek trzęsienia ziemi, chyba że był to nerubiański eksperyment mający na celu zbadanie możliwości mieszkania na powierzchni. Jeśli ta druga teoria jest prawdziwa, to eksperyment zakończył się niepowodzeniem, gdyż po osiedlu zostały tylko ruiny. Następni byli tuskarzy, Kaskala jest ich najstarszą osadą o kilkusetletniej historii, a kolejne osiedla powstawały wokół nowych rodów. Pojawienie się Drakkarich wiąże się już z czasami bardziej współczesnymi, przez co nie mają oni jeszcze swojej stałej siedziby. Plaga pojawia się tu relatywnie rzadko, a jej agenci starają się nie pozostawać tutaj na długo, a raczej tylko prowadzić zwiad w poszukiwaniu nowych rekrutów i potencjalnych zagrożeń. W czasach World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Horda wybudowała swoją bazę w Pięści Wojennej Pieśni, którą dowodzi Mag'harski syn Groma Hellscreama, Garrosh Hellscream. Horda zawarła pakt z lokalnymi tuskarrami, którzy pozostają w nieustannym oblężeniu ze strony nag z Ruin Riplash. Nagi te mają zamiar użyć magicznych generatorów do stopienia otaczających czap lodowych, chociaż ich plany zostały ostatnio pokrzyżowane przez kvaldirów, klan vrykuli, który nęka również tuskarrów. Garrosh i jego siły natrafili również na tajemniczą rasę taunka, dalekich kuzynów taurenów, o których myślano, że już dawno nie żyją. Geografia Borealna Tundra jest rozległa, płaska i chłodna. Krajobraz jednak jest zróżnicowany. Na południu dominują trudne, lecz zdatne do uprawy gleby, które w centrum ustępują miejsca gorącym źródłom. Na zachodzie zdradliwe klify górują nad wodami Zachodniego Ryftu. Północ to porośnięte trawą niewysokie wzgórza, a wschodnie, pokryte śniegiem, rubieże są najbardziej niebezpiecznym rejonem krainy. W północno-wschodnim krańcu krainy tundra ustępuje miejsca łańcuchowi górskiemu otaczającemu Jezioro Wintergrasp, wielki zamarznięty akwen oddzielający krainę od Smoczego Cmentarzyska i Lodowej Korony. Jedynym sposobem okrążenia gór jest przejście przez Cmentarzysko lub przez Basen Scholazar, a żadna z tych dróg nie należy do łatwych. Jednak trasa ta jest równie niebezpieczna dla armii, więc góry stanowią naturalną barierę ochronną dla Borealnej Tundry. W Borealnej Tundrze niewiele roślin jest w stanie przeżyć. Hulający po pustkowiach wiatr potrawi zerwać ciało z kości, a ludzie rzadko kiedy są w stanie usłyszeć jeden drugiego, zakłócani przez podmuchy. Na wschodzie ostało się niewiele drzew i raczej nie przypominają one swych dumnych i smukłych kuzynów z dalekiego wschodu kontynentu. Po równinach biegają wilki, zające, lisy, a nawet niedźwiedzie, jednak większość życia spotykana jest nad wodą i w niej. Na północnym zachodzie wznosi się wysoki płaskowyż Coldarra. Jest on na tyle wyniosły, że jest pokryty śniegiem przez cały rok. Ostatnio wyspę nawiedziły niepokojące wstrząsy. Geologowie obawiają się, że pojawiające się ryfty i spękania moga rozerwać Coldarrę na kawałki, co z kolei może mieć katastrofalne skutki dla stabilności nie tylko Borealnej Tundry, lecz również dla całego Northrend. Mapa i subregiony Borean Tundra LoM.jpg|Borealna Tundra w Lands of Mystery Transport Trasy lotu z Fizzcrank Airstrip * Stars' Rest, Dragonblight * Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra * Amber Ledge, Borean Tundra * Nesingwary Base Camp, Scholazar Basin * River's Heart, Scholazar Basin * Unu'pe, Borean Tundra Trasy lotu i łodzie z Valiance Keep * Fizzcrank Airstrip, Borean Tundra * Stars' Rest, Dragonblight * Stormwind, Elwynn Forest (parostatek) * Amber Ledge, Borean Tundra * Transitus Shield, Borean Tundra * Unu'pe, Borean Tundra Trasy lotu z Bor'gorok Outpost * Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra * Amber Ledge, Borean Tundra * Nesingwary Base Camp, Scholazar Basin * River's Heart, Scholazar Basin Trasy lotu z Taunka'le Village * Agmar's Hammer, Dragonblight * Bor'gorok Outpost, Borean Tundra * Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra * Amber Ledge, Borean Tundra * Nesingwary Base Camp, Scholazar Basin * River's Heart, Scholazar Basin Trasy lotu i zeppeliny z Warsong Hold * Agmar's Hammer, Dragonblight * Bor'gorok Outpost, Borean Tundra * Orgrimmar, Durotar (zeppelin) * Taunka'le Village, Borean Tundra * Amber Ledge, Borean Tundra * Transitus Shield, Borean Tundra * Unu'pe, Borean Tundra Trasy lotu z Amber Ledge * Fizzcrank Airstrip, Borean Tundra * Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra * Bor'gorok Outpost, Borean Tundra * Taunka'le Village, Borean Tundra * Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra * Transitus Shield, Borean Tundra Trasy lotu z Transitus Shield * Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra * Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra * Amber Ledge, Borean Tundra **Aby połączyć Transitus Shield z Valiance Keep lub Warsong Hold konieczne jest najpierw opanowanie odwiedzenie mistrza lotów w Amber Ledge Trasy lotu z Unu'pe * Fizzcrank Airstrip, Borean Tundra * Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra * Taunka'le Village, Borean Tundra * Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra * Mo'aki Harbor, Dragonblight (Żółwia łódź) Instancje Krainy przyległe Ważne postacie :Zobacz także: Borean Tundra NPCs Horda * Garrosh Hellscream - Warsong Hold * Varok Saurfang - Warsong Hold Przymierze * Thassarian - The Wailing Ziggurat * General Arlos - Valiance Keep Zadania :Główny artykuł: Borean Tundra quests Główne ciągi fabularne dotyczą licznych konfliktów toczących się w krainie. Lokalni tuskarzy i taunka zostali wygnani ze swoich wiosek przez kvaldirów. Biesy podziemi wykopały liczne wyjścia z tuneli wokół Pięści Wojennej Pieśni i Fortu Rycerstwa. Zauważono również agresywne działania ze strony lokalnych magnataurów. Z kolei gnomy Syczącej Korby zmagają się z nienawidzącym cielesnych istot horrorem, który został nasycony porzuconą technologią tytanów. Aby rozprawić się z tymi zagrożeniami, gracze odkryją również liczne intrygi polityczne. Pojawiają się pierwsze zarysy konfliktu pomiędzy wolvarami a Wyroczniami, w którym obie grupy zmagają się z murlokami z plemienia Zimowej Płetwy. Organizacja znana jako Druidzi dla Etycznego i Humanitarnego Traktowania Zwierząt rekrutują każdego, kogo mogą, by doprowadzić przed oblicze sprawiedliwości kłusownika Nesingwary'ego. Czarodzieje z Dalaranu badają dziwne zachowanie magii w rejonie Bursztynowej Półki. Wreszcie pojawia się wiele wyzwań, podczas jednego z nich gracze zmierzą się z tajemniczą postacią znaną jako Książę Valanar rezydujący w dryfującej nad krainą nekropolią Naxxanar. Surowce Ruda * Cobalt Deposit * Rich Cobalt Deposit Zioła * * Dzikie stworzenia * Nagi * Niebieskie stado smoków * Nosorożce * Snoboldy Rzadkie stworzenia W Borealnej Tundrze występują następujące stworzenia, których zabicie wymagane jest do osiagnięcia . Uwagi * Termin "Borealny" pochodzi z greki i oznacza "północny". Galeria Warsong_Hold.jpg|Pięść Wojennej Pieśni - kwatera główna Hordy w Northrend Ss26-hires.jpg|Fort Rycerstwa - baza Przymierza w Borealnej Tundrze Grafiki koncepcyjne Borean_Tundra_art.jpg|Koncepcja Parowych Źródeł Coldarra_Concept_Art_Justin_Kunz.jpg|Koncepcja Coldarry i znajdującego się po środku niej Ogniwa autorstwa Justina Kunza The_Nexus_Art.jpg|Koncepcja wnętrza Ogniwa Northrend_sea_rocks_artwork.jpg|Koncepcja gorących źródeł The_Nexus_Art_Trent_Kaniuga_2.jpg|Koncepcja Ogniwa - prawdopodobnie Okular The_Nexus_Art_Trent_Kaniuga_1.jpg|Koncepcja Ogniwa autorstwa Trenta Kaniugi en:Borean Tundra de:Boreanische Tundra es:Tundra Boreal fr:Toundra boréenne ru:Борейская тундра Kategoria:Borealna Tundra Kategoria:Northrend